


Just tell me where to start

by Halfbloodprinces



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Trafficking, Joe and Nick are not related!, M/M, emotional hurt and comfort, mention of prostitution, mentions of abuse, sex with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodprinces/pseuds/Halfbloodprinces
Summary: -Im not a brute- he adds,clearly desperate.He is not expecting boy to  pick up on his  confession at all.-You dont have to be a brute to just be cruel- response is sharp and quick and Nick’s eyes bulges.





	Just tell me where to start

This man is definitely mad,Joe thinks. He looks as if he is capable of murdering someone right now: he is breathing hard, fingers pinching top of his nose. Man,or rather a boy looks at Joe,long and steady and then sharply glare at the woman standing beside him. Joe gulps nervously.  
-I dont want him here,mother- he says,his voice hoarse from all the screaming. Although be still sounds firm,and it makes Joe shiver under his gaze.  
-Nick,stop making a fuss. He will stay with you. He is well-behaved boy and...  
-I don’t care if he is! Just take him away from me!-a boy,Nick,like Joe assumes cries loudly  
-Nicholas Jonas,you are literally acting like toddler having a tantrum-woman says and her voice is so tired that Joe momentally starts to pity her  
-You are treating me like a child,i dont need him to take care of me at all -Nick hisses his gaze still focused at Joe who suddenly forgets how to breathe properly.  
-Its not about you son. Your father won him in a card game...- her whisper in barely audible and her fingers delicate on Joe’s arm.  
Nick looks dumbfounded for a while, his mouth gaping and eyes open wide. Finally he takes a deep breath an catches a glimpse of Joe’s silhouette.  
-I dont care mom. I want him gone,now.  
Joe flinches when boy slams the door furiously. His heart pounds in his chest, pure dread flowing in his veins.. This Nick is completly short-tempered and it can’t be good for Joe’s wellbeing...  
Woman gently pats him on his scrawny shoulder..  
-He is... hard to be around sometimes..But you will get used to it i guess  
Joe is at loss of words.. His eyes stings and he can feel tears building up.  
-Don’t leave me with him, please,I..i beg you. I will do anything,please i swear, just dont leave me here...- his voice cracks and Joe’s cheeks becomes wet..He weeps miserably, holding on no longer an option. He is scared..this man’s rage terrifies him. For a moment Joe thinks he will suffocate becouse whole fear of past few days located itself in his lungs. He gasps for air, white as a sheet of paper.  
His vission suddenly becomes blurry, woman’s careful touch on his aching chest and her soothing voice feels so surreal.  
-Mom,why is he crying..?-he hears uncertain voice of this man,of Nick. He must had came back to room when Joe was hyperventilating.  
-You scared him Nicholas!- sharp voice of her is the last thing Joe registers before he faints.  
***  
Joe hears some muffled noises and feels soft hand brushing his forehead. He is completly and utterly confused -not exactly sure where he is and what happened. He knows one thing,he is cold. Freezing to be honest. He is shaking in spite of the fact that he is covered by something warm and silky..maybe a comforter? His head is pounding and his throat feels clenched and dry. Somebody cups his chin in theirs hands and Joe winces, but touch is gentle and somehow firm at the same time.Something cold is pressed at his lips and soon some fresh liquid is poured into his mouth. He tries to jerk away but strong hand is holding him and supporting his spine.  
-Drink-someone says..and this voice, Joe knows to who it belongs and all of suden he is disturbed. He hastily opens his eyes and his breathing rapidly quickens.  
-Easy-Nick’s voice is calm and low-pitched-Its just a water,you need to hydrate yourself. C’mone drink it up.  
He drinks with small sips. Water tastes almost deliciously and it turnes out that he is pretty thirsty after all.  
-You passed out-woman quietly informs him,and Joe comes to conclusion that those delicate fingers brushing his face are hers. It feels nice,secure and lets him relax a little.  
Nick is staring at Joe, facial expression unredable but he looks softer and rage is no longer written all over his face.  
-You propably had a panic attack. Its rather unpleasant experience as far as i know,but otherwise you should be fine soon-its Nick who spokes, he acts neutral but a gleam of sympathy appears in his chocolate eyes.  
Kind woman wraps him up in cozy blanket and lets his head rest on soft pillow. Joe is comfortable and still so sleepy and exhausted.  
-You are propably drained after this whole stress and everything you went through recently. We will let you sleep for a while.  
He wants to say something,deny that he is feeling unwell,get up and stop feeling so fucking scared and vulnerable but his head is heavy and there is still a dull pain located behind his eye sockets so he just nods. He fallows Nick with his eyes and gulps when he simply tells him:  
-Go back to sleep Joseph  
***  
When Joe wakes up for the second time he is alone. Careful hands petting his hair are gone and something in Joe’s stomach sinks at that tought. Room would be completly dark if it wasnt for weak light of the bed lamp. He lays in somebody’s, propably Nick’s bed. Its soft and giant-sized and smells nice, maybe even a little musky.  
-You awake? - he hears before Nick’s all weight is on bed. He sits in front of Joe looking at him with curiosity.  
Joe nods slowly.  
-Do you want something to eat?- young man asks.  
Joe shakes his head abruptly and then to make matters worse his stomach rumbles. His cheeks becomes hot and he blushes. Nick is watching him with a knowing smirk.  
-So maybe i would ask you differently: are you hungry? - he seems to be slightly irritated but doesnt’t look mad so Joe risks a quick glance at him.  
They eyes met and Joe immadiately lowers his eyes.  
-A bit-he says, barely audible.  
Nick seems to be shocked with the fact that he actually can talk.  
-Good,i will make you something- Nick informs him, breaking akward silence. Suddenly he looks shy,way more younger that he is  
-I brought you sweats and shirt ,so you can change if you want. You must be very uncomfortable in this.....clothing  
Joe is aware of his tight jeans and slutty top..and yeah he still looks like a common whore. He got used to wearing such rags but still,when somebody acknowledges his appearence he cant help being mortified.  
-Thank you  
Nick smiles, still reserved,but Joe can tell that its genuine.  
-So take your time. I will be downstairs,in the kitchen. Join me when youre done.  
And then Nick is gone and Joe once again is alone clutching clothes to his chest.  
***  
Nick is confused,scared and still a little bit angry. This boy,Joseph,is now under his care and its intimidating ,to put it mildly. Nick is no fool:its impossible not to see the way boy is flinching , his battered clothes and pupils dilated with fear. He also cant ignore the fact that Joseph was given to his dad by brothel owner. He propably was having pretty miserable life and Nick can’t help feeling so damn guilty about throwing a scene in front of him. He really didnt want to lose his temper and cause boy’s panic attack. It just happened. And he suspects that after his outburst ,bond that was supposed to form between them is already strained.  
Nick turnes around and freezes. Joe is standing at the door, uncertain if he can go further. Nick nearly gasps becouse, Holy God,he is so small,so petite. He looks like a freaking skeleton in borrowed, oversized shirt,his bones clearly visible. Nick’s sweats are hanging from his scrawny hips and exposing too much of his golden skin. He is...He is a kid actually. Nick is staring at him with astonishment. He still seems to be a child with big hazel eyes and eyelashes long and thick,girlish,Nick would say. He has a few frackless on his nose,but they are hard to notice becouse of slightly toned tint of his skin. His facial features are boyish and so,so soft..  
-Did I...do something wrong?-Joseph asks confused of Nick’s intense gaze.  
-No,no .. you didn’t- man shakes his head but he doesn’t move.  
Joe is looking at him with his big doe eyes . His courage is gone and he is shifting uncomfortably at his woobly legs.  
-Come in-Nick says finally and Joe slowly complies. - Sit at the table Joseph,please.  
Boy is hesistant but does what he is told to. Nick places a glass of juice in front of him. He peeks at fruity fluid.  
Joe is toying with his fingers, and as a result juice remained untouched.  
When Nick puts deliciously smelling pasta with rich vegetable souce and fried chicken at the table Joe starts fidgeting. He seems to be tensed and takes shallow breathes. His stomach is growling but boy is just staring at his plate. He gritts his teeth so hard that he becomes pale.  
Nick is mixed up.  
-Aren’t you hungry?- he asks gingerly.  
-I am- Joe answers and Nick is not sure but..are his eyes glossy?  
He raises his eyebrows,demanding some clarification.  
-Then maybe ..eat-he suggests exasperated.  
Boy’s head jerks.  
-Can I..?- he sounds hopefull.  
And then Nick realises. For a moment he feels sick. Next he rises his eyes on waiting Joe.. Joseph wasn’t pecking at his food. He was simply waiting for Nick to give him permission. He propably thought that he is not allowed to eat his food... despite the fact that it was put right in from of him. Was he really thinking that Nick would torture him and starve? Have somebody ever done it to him?  
-Of course Joe,eat.- he mumbles- It should be eaten warm.Eat.  
Boy quickly chows down whole meal. He relishes its taste and Nick makes a note to himself that he need to feed Joe some real ,delicious food,not only something so basic as pasta. Boy propably hasn’t had much of it in his whole life. When plate is empty and Joe looks replate with chicken Nick makes sure to ask:  
-Do you want some more? There is a helping left for you.  
Joe glares ar him,simply torn. Nick has a sneaking suspicion that boy is already heavily stuffed with meal but he may think that he should eat when he still has an opportunity.  
-You can eat later when you have an appetite. I will reheat it for you,alright?  
Joe contemplate for a while whether it is good idea and after he nods.  
-I will rather eat later,thank you.  
His voice is calmer than before and Nick comes to conclusion that when he speaks gentler,Joe tends to relax a bit. Thats how he should be treated then-with such a delicacy.  
Joe is looking at him. He seems to be happier now,when his stomach is filled with food and after small encouragement from Nick,he sips whole glass od juice.  
-Joseph.. i never have had such a conversation with anybody .. but we need to talk about rules.  
Joe looks alerted.  
-I mean..one rule in particular.But in this household its very important rule and i will require fallowing it..  
Joe nods while he was protectively embracing his lean body with his hands.Nick takes a deep breath smiling akwardly at him.  
-So.. first and propably last rule is..you need to eat.  
Joe’s plump lips parts slowly. His mouth remains open for a while.  
-There is no need to ask me for permission. I order you to eat anytime you are hungry and drink when you become thirsty. Alright?  
-Why?-question is simple but Nick finds himself speechless.  
-Couse-he starts slowly - having food is a basic human need, you can’t do without it. Its not fair to depend on somebody when it comes to it.  
Joe looks thougthfull,maybe a bit off.  
-I was always obliged..  
-Forget about it-Nick cuts him off  
-But..  
-Joe-Nicks voice is soft - Is that rule clear for you?  
Boy nods quickly,realizing that he is arguing with his owner and it propably won’t end good for him.  
-Good - Nick almost praises him-Now,do you have some questions for me?  
Joe shakes his head abrubtly.  
Nick looks at him concerned. He was expecting boy to bombard him with asks,instead he is left with uncomfortable silence. For a moment Nicks wonders if its his fault or maybe Joe is just timid and not as easygoing as himself.  
-You sure?-he gently places a hand on his tensed back and Joe jerks violently trying to avoid his touch.  
Nick gasps.  
-Im sorry. I didn’t want to startle you- he says with strained tone.  
Boy keeps his distance from him and seems to be so fucking innocent and childish that Nick wants to kick himself.  
-Look Joe,i know i wasn’t exactly nice and my outburst was totally out of place but you dont need to be so scared of me..  
Boy is still quiet,struggling with looking into Nick’s eyes. Jonas is beyond exhausted with this conversation.  
-Im not a brute- he adds,clearly desperate.  
He is not expecting boy to pick up on his confession at all.  
-You dont have to be a brute to just be cruel- response is sharp and quick and Nick’s eyes bulges. For a moment Joe looks confident but then his face falls and pales. He becomes whiter and whiter,like a sheet of paper.  
-Im sorry..-he pants-I didn’t mean to ...  
-Joe...  
-No,please.. -he is clearly distressed.  
-You are right- Nick says quickly,afraid that panicked boy will suffocate becouse of his small panic attack. - But i am neither brutal,nor cruel, i can assure you.  
A deadly hush falls.  
-What will happen with me? -Joseph sounds almost broken.  
-I don’t know - Nick answers him gently -But... you will stay here with me for a while.  
Jonas tries to be comforting,to sound firm and soothing.  
Joe says nothing. He sits silently at the table. Nick waits for him to react,demand some explanation or revolt towards him but there is none of it.  
He sighs and places a platter full of brownies in front of Joseph who still remains silent.  
Joe is reluctant but finally reaches to the plate and grabs a chocolate cookie.He takes a bite and when Nick grins at him he shyly smiles back.  
Maybe,just maybe they will be fine.


End file.
